Uriah's Fall
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: The War is over and so much is lost. Uriah had lost everything, his friends, his first love, his brother. Tris had lost so much too but refused to quit. But when she is wandering the Pit at 2 a.m. she sees someone, Uriah, he had tears on his face and was standing by the Chasm, saying "I'm Sorry." Rated T for swearing.


**This has no purpose kay? This just came off the top of my head. Kay? This is after the war all casualties happened and some extra. Also quite a few OCs. Also quite a bit of swearing**

**Tris' POV**

I am walking around the Pit at 2 a.m. Insomnia. It sucks. I spend most nights like this, ever since Tobias died I could never sleep. The funny thing was I was never tired. I turn a corner and I see Uriah by the Chasm he turns to look over his shoulder and I see tear streak down his face. "I'm sorry." he says and climbs up onto the rails. I stand frozen until I come to me senses.

"URIAH!" I scream, Uri turns to look at me.

"Tris! Leave me alone. You won't miss me, no one will." Uriah turns back to raging waters.

"Uriah Watson, don't you dare jump! Please, I'll miss you." I whisper the last bit. Uriah looks down at me and he looks like he's made up his mind.

"I have too. I've lost everything, Marlene, Lynn even Zeke. I have nothing to live for." He says with finality in his voice. "You'll get over me, kay? You have Christina still and Charlie, Jena, Chloe and the others. Me? No one really likes me, they pretend because they pity me. They see me as a kicked puppy. No one will actually miss me. Not even you." Uriah muffles a sob.

"I need you Uriah. You are always there, and I'd die if you died. Not like you but where it counts, inside." I choke out. Uriah looks at me.

"I'm sorry then. But I have too. You may care but no one else does. It won't make any difference if you think so. Eventually you'll hate me too."

"Uriah... no. I'll never, ever, hate you. Why? Because you're funny, silly, and, and," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"And what?" He asks, he knows though.

"Does it need saying?" I ask him and he nods. "I love you. You were always there for me, when Tobias died, after my own brother attempted to murder me, when we fled for 6 months. During the 6 months you could always make everyone smile, you just had to crack a joke and everyone was happy. People love you and need you, especially me." I am openly crying now, Uriah looks at me and at the Chasm.

"Tris, everything hurts. It hurts, except when I'm with you, I can't be next you every second of everyday though. Also you don't need me that much, you have everyone. Everyone loves you! The brave, selfless, smart, beautiful, Beatrice Prior. You'll find someone else, okay?" I shake my head.

"NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" I scream at him. The only reason no one has heard or seen us is because they all live in soundproof rooms, across the street.

"Sorry, Beatrice. Now don't be a pansycake," I cut him off.

"Don't make jokes now Uri! You are about to fucking kill yourself and you make fun!? That's okay in you fucked up mind?" I ask him, pissed off.

"I love you too Tris. Be brave." Uriah then jumped, I screamed and lunged, somehow, some way, I grabed a fist full of his shirt.

"URIAH! GRAB THE RAILING AND I'LL HELP YOU UP! I CAN'T HOLD YOU FOR LONG!" I yell at him and surprisingly he does. I grab his arms and pull him up. He goes into crash position. "What the hell Uriah?"

"I can't believe it," he muttered. "You do care."

"OF COURSE I DO YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I scream at him. "Sorry, I was just so scared I'd lose you too." Uriah looked up at me, the tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Do you really love me?" Uriah asked.

"Yes." I say softly, and the damn idiot kisses me and I kiss back.

"I really love you too." He says and fits his mouth to mine again.

"You try to kill yourself and the first thing you do after being saved is kiss me. Wow." I say and Uriah laughs.

"Thanks for that, as soon as I stepped off that railing I knew it wasn't the right decision." I nod and get up pulling Uriah with me.

"Come on, I still have the key to Tobias' apartment. We can stay there until tomorrow." Uriah laughs. "Don't you even think about that." I say to him.

"Hey Tris? How can you be this calm after I just tried to kill myself?" Uriah asked me and I shrugged. We walk hand in hand to Tobias' apartment. When we get there I walk in and burst into tears. It was destroyed, none of the other apartments had been. "What happened here, I went back to Zeke's last month to get some stuff and it was perfect!"

"People hated him. No wonder." Uriah grabbed my hand and dragged me to Zeke's apartment which was in perfect order, well as perfect as Zeke's apartment could be.

"Well then, obviously because of hate." Uriah declares. He goes into his brothers room and flops down on the bed. I join him. He pulls me into his embrace and I actually fall asleep.

**Umm yeah... Not my best work, especially the ending. Yup... o.o quit staring. Why are you still here? What are you doing? Is that a knife? NOOOO I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!**


End file.
